Shower doors are often used with showers, conventional bathtubs, or walk-in bathtubs to allow privacy and to prevent water splashing over the bathroom floor. In many cases, rigid panels are used which slide in place by means of top and bottom rails having guiding channels therein. Alternatively, hinged panels are opened and closed, with the top and bottom of the panels maintained within these same channels.
The disadvantages of using shower doors with tracks include:                Access to the bathing area is limited.        Installing the tracks of the shower doors is difficult.        The track often appears unattractive.        Cleaning the tracks is difficult and debris tends to accumulate.        The accumulation of debris worsens the performance of the door.        Bathing children and other dependent individuals can be a challenge due to the presence of the top and bottom tracks.        Wheelchair access is limited by the bottom tracks in a shower.        
It would be desirable to have a hinged door design that that can open either to the side, inside or outside of the walk-in tub. In addition, it would be advantageous for the hinged door design not to require a top rail which can interfere with entering or exiting the bathtub or shower, or with bathing by a carer. Further, it would be advantageous for the hinged door design not to require a bottom rail which would be prone to the accumulation of dirt, mold and the like, and also interferes with access.